


三人行

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 3p, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 两个人的爱情单调又无聊，我的孩子们要搞三个的！
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530





	1. 设定

一对情侣周五晚gay吧约会，遇见了个两个人都喜欢的，一合计三个人回家搞了一晚上，第二天一早起来新来的由于昨晚上一直是0，起的特别晚，起来时0.5正在做饭，1出门跑步刚回来，0.5邀请0吃早饭，0虽然偶尔会跟419对象吃早餐但是现在情况有点尴尬，毕竟他在那里吃饭，对面两个小情侣搂搂抱抱卿卿我我，一直讲悄悄话，本来想吃完饭就走，结果1和0.5说昨晚感觉不错，可以试试长期么，还想加微信，但是0拒绝了。后来再去酒吧的时候又遇见了0.5，他说1加班去了，今晚上就我一个，咱俩开个房去？0因为工作的事情特别烦，就答应了，第二天早上趁0.5还没醒留下一半房费赶紧跑了。0.5醒过来后给1打电话说又遇见那个小可爱了，但是没留住，下次看你的了。又过了一阵子，0在酒吧遇见了1，1也没提在不在一起的问题，就跟他喝酒谈心，结果0不胜酒力，很快就喝多了，什么事全都吐露出去了，包括工作被辞，房租交不上等等，后来就昏睡过去了，1给0.5打电话说把人给绑家里去，俩人把0带回了自己家，第二天早上0惊醒，发现身边还有俩人，他俩早都醒了，盯着自己看，怕人跑了。他俩说也不强求你跟我俩在一起，也听说你最近工作上有难处了，你可以现在我俩这住着，房租少交点，水电费平摊，而且这离哪都比较近，上班打工都很方便。0心动了，就搬了过来。后来1和0.5没事就撩拨他，虽然0嘴上说着抗拒，一来二去总有那么几回让他俩得逞，住了大半年0也明白他俩是想温水煮青蛙，自己思考了一下其实也没什么不太好的地方，跟他俩住在一起后情绪也好了很多，目前也在打工，也能攒下一点钱，就跟他俩说开了，正式在一起试试。正式在一起跟之前也没什么区别，顶多就是做的更多了，之前如果0拒绝了那俩人的话他俩还是在自己屋里偷偷搞，不打扰他，现在他俩就是没什么顾虑，顶多在搞的时候更想把他拽进去。

1有个自己创业的小互联网公司，手下是一群跟着他一起创业的年轻人，公司开了七八年，在业内也有一部分固定粉丝，因为领导层都是他的朋友或者同学，员工也都是一群热血大学生，导致很没有领导威严，对员工还能唬两句，对其他董事来说就是个整天嘻嘻哈哈的朋友，但对工作特别认真。每次出差或者大活动0.5都会给他好好打扮的人模狗样的，别人一看还觉得是个年轻有为的富二代。实际上是大院出身的，爷爷那一代是红军，爸妈都是警察。私下里就是直男穿搭，短袖T恤搭大裤衩，因为要去公司所以得穿长裤，一般就是各种牛仔裤，冬天就是卫衣牛仔裤套个羽绒服，办公室常备一件西装外套，防止突然来客户而自己穿的太随便。

0.5叫宋燕家（旧时王谢堂前燕，飞入寻常百姓家）他觉得这名特别俗又女气，感觉跟叫宋小娟差不多（此处@给自己起高大上名字，给妹妹起名叫小娟的阎哥）是一个导过大秀的设计师，职业缘故，圈内一般都叫艺名或者英文名，英文名叫Kyle。妈妈是特别严厉的教导主任兼英语老师，爸爸是国企主任，在家在外都是妈妈说了算。和1是一个大院长大的竹马，刚在一起的时候1不担心自己爸妈打死自己，就担心0.5妈妈说自己拱了他家白菜把自己骂死（因为高中三年就是0.5妈妈管过来的，这么多年都害怕）

0是一个刚被辞退的保险推销员，因为人太内向，大妈拒绝两句找两个理由就不好意思继续说了，导致业绩奇差，所以被辞了，那段时间特别丧，但是跟1和0.5在一起后情绪好多了，目前在奶茶店打工，专门做奶茶完全不管前台点单，避免了与人交流。每天上班都是1或者0.5谁有空谁送的，导致大家都说他是家里有好几辆车出来体验生活的。


	2. 违禁品

0下班回家买了特别好吃的鸭货，1回家发现吃的特别开心，跟0说咱俩赶紧吃了销毁证据，0.5矫情又事逼，自己胃不好不能多吃也不让我吃，趁他没回来咱俩都吃了。结果当天晚上0.5煮了火锅，0号借口不饿没吃多少，1的饭量大平时0.5也知道，没法糊弄过去，胃里还吃了挺多辣货，又吃了一大堆涮肉，当晚三人行直接拒绝参加。


	3. 嫉妒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大三角吃醋，真正意义上的三人行

0刚在一起的时候被他俩那种默契给酸到了，总觉得自己多余，是个备胎，但是每回1出差0.5都会跟0说趁他不在咱俩多搞几场，0又感觉自己是个小三，有一回0.5出差，0跟1讲了自己的想法，1说在酒吧其实是自己先看上0的，他俩现在就像是两个为了求偶一起开屏的公孔雀一样，他也嫉妒0.5会撒娇，自己没心没肺的性格很容易伤害到别人。在0看来虽然0.5更多跟1做，其实是因为0.5矫情的性格，他看0每天都丧丧的，以为不喜欢自己这种矫情事逼的性格，傲娇又不好意思开口，只能赖着1让1这种性格好的给说说话或者趁1不在的时候多攻略一下。


	4. 挑食

“嘿你这人能不能讲点理了，给你做饭还挑我毛病！”此时的李云骥穿着粉红色围裙，两手插着腰还拿着锅铲，骂骂咧咧的从厨房走出来，颇有因广场舞地盘划分问题而吵起来的大妈风范。

“昊昊你说！我都跟他说少放芹菜少放芹菜，他在那打游戏不听我说话，一大把芹菜下锅今晚上谁吃？”宋燕家也不落下风，窝在沙发上搂着抱枕也丝毫不减骂街泼妇魄力。

两人都死死盯着张昊，仿佛他说错一句话就会把他从窗户扔出去，权衡了一下利弊，虽然李哥今晚上做饭，但是如果惹了家哥不开心那就不好哄了，于是他说：“李哥，我也不怎么吃芹菜的。”话没说的太死，还给李云骥一丝狡辩的余地，但他仍然看出了李云骥眼中名为对抗宋燕家黑暗势力同盟的破裂，然而此时靠在他身上的宋燕家给了他莫大的勇气，大不了下回再给李哥带点违禁的垃圾食品，坚定了信念的张昊没有一丝闪躲的望了回去，也希望他李哥能理解他。

“好！宋燕家你给我等着，有能耐今晚上一口芹菜都别吃！”李云骥撂下狠话又气鼓鼓的回到厨房继续炒菜。

“谁稀的吃啊。”宋燕家犯了个白眼继续靠在张昊身上玩手机。

而张昊内心叹了口气，自己当初为什么能觉得他俩稳重又成熟才一块儿过下去的呢，但这条贼船已经开了太远，现在就算是跳海都挽救不回来了。

吵了半天，菜也终于上桌了，三菜一汤，而其中争议最大的就是那盘芹菜炖鸡。鉴于家里菜的口味一直得随最挑剔的人来，他们很少买芹菜，可今晚上李云骥不知道从哪学了这道菜，铁了心要放芹菜。张昊当时那话是顺着宋燕家说的，其实他并不嫌弃芹菜，而且李云骥这菜做的也的确好吃，不免有些吃太多导致口渴。半夜爬起来去厨房喝水时，睡眼朦胧的就看见宋燕家在那偷吃夜宵，他走过去时还吓了对方一跳。

“吓我一跳我还以为是老李。”见不是李云骥宋燕家继续夹菜吃。

“家哥，你这是没吃饱啊。”张昊眼瞧着李燕家在那专挑芹菜吃。

“嗯，有点饿了，你先回去睡吧。”这谎撒得宋燕家自己都不信，了解他的人都知道，身为服装设计师，他对自身身材管理的要求十分严格，其中就包括从不吃夜宵这一项。但张昊也没想拆穿他，喝完水说了句家哥早点睡就回去了。

回到屋里时，李云骥也醒了躺床上刷微信，把刚回到床上的张昊搂在怀里，凑到他耳边小声问道：“宋老师是不是偷吃芹菜呢？”在得到了肯定的答复后笑了几声，“我就知道，那个小兔崽子就是抹不开脸，晚上的时候眼珠子都要掉进菜里了，死要面子还一口不吃，哼。”一边说话一边手不老实直往张昊下半身摸。

都是年轻气盛的大小伙子，张昊两三下就被撩拨精神了，“咱俩现在搞起来好么？家哥还得熬夜改图呢。”这话说的，颇有一种小姨子背着姐姐和姐夫偷情的罪恶感。“不管他，谁叫他晚上嫌弃我做菜，没事昊子，我就一轮。”说完就从床头柜里掏了润滑剂和套出来，而最终也没实现一轮的约定，张昊也不知道什么时候睡着了。

第二天早上醒来时床上已经变成三个人了，张昊蹑手蹑脚的爬起来洗漱一下准备去做早餐了，心里还想着希望家哥起床气不要太严重，要不然连带着昨晚上趁他忙做爱没带他的新账旧账一起算，他可不想再来一发起床炮，今天上班又得迟到。


	5. Chapter 5

“李哥，你和家哥是畜生吧，憋了多少年啊？昨晚上我半夜醒来你俩是不是又来了一轮？”张昊扶着自己快断了的腰慢慢从卧室走了出来。

“别这么说啊，我这也是舍命陪君子，昨晚是你说要双龙的，后来你先不行了，他还有点上头，非要拉着我再做一会儿，正好他今天飞美国，在飞机上能睡一天了。”李云骥端着杯咖啡窝在沙发里办公，“厨房给你留了早餐，现在应该还没凉，小砂锅还有昨晚上煲的汤，洗漱一下吃饭吧。”


	6. 燕子

“燕子，没有你我不行啊！”第一次和宋燕家在电影院看这个电影的时候，李云骥当场笑喷了，明明是伤感的爱情故事，周围的观众多多少少都有点被带进戏里，可突然出现了一个不和谐的笑声。

李云骥已经笑呛了，为了不打扰别人蹲在地上小声咳嗽，宋燕家摆了摆手替他向别人道歉，观众们也没有过多的在意，很快又沉浸在了电影中。从影院出来时李云骥还趴在宋燕家肩膀上跟他咬耳朵，一直重复着“燕子没有你我不行”这句话，果不其然换来了被狠狠地掐了一把腰间软肉，这也没能阻挡回家时李云骥一路的废话。

后来张昊搬进来的时候，晚上下班了坐在沙发上看电视。本来大家都在各忙各的，沉浸在手机中不亦乐乎，可调了几个台电视里突然出现那部电影，正巧的是说得也是那句台词。

张昊一开始还没多想，只是李云骥再次笑出了声，笑得手机直接扔在地上，咣当一声也掩盖不住里面传来的triple kill。

宋燕家恼羞成怒，伸脚一下子给李云骥踹下沙发，他又坐在了自己的手机上。张昊此时也明白了李云骥到底在笑什么，不由得轻笑出声，噗嗤一声还是比较明显的，刚收拾完李云骥，羞愤的满脸通红的宋燕家皱着眉转头怒视着张昊，张昊也识趣的捂住了嘴，低下头假装研究起了沙发。

宋燕家按住张昊的肩膀把人推倒在沙发上，声音里带着几分撒娇还有威胁，“昊昊，我们换台好不好？以后都不要看这个电影了，嗯？”

张昊又忍不住轻笑，但也对于他家哥的威胁无可奈何“好的燕家哥。”

听了张昊这样叫他，宋燕家更生气了，瞪大了眼睛威胁着要揍他。

李云骥这时候也从地上爬了起来，从背后把张牙舞爪的宋燕家抱了起来坐回沙发，“好了好了，不闹了，我舍不得我的小燕子生气。”宋燕家刚才没落下的拳头终于又落在了李云骥大腿上“闭嘴。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小燕子傲娇又可爱，家里仿佛他最0


	7. 冰棍

“张昊，你朋友来接你了，你先走吧。”

“嗯好的谢谢老板。”张昊朝窗户外看了看，是黑色的丰田SUV，看来今天来接他的是李哥。他脱下围裙和帽子，跟老板打了招呼就离开了奶茶店。

李云骥坐在车里一边刷手机一边吃冰棍，入夏后天气一天比一天热，在公司楼下的咖啡厅买了根冰棍就出来接张昊回家了。他还在刷朋友圈时有人敲了敲他的车窗，他一抬头发现是张昊就开了锁让人上车。下午的阳光刺眼，他带上了墨镜又顺手把副驾驶的遮光板给拉了下来。

“昊子，个让你见识一下秋名山车神！”李云骥叼着冰棍杆含糊不清的说道。

“还秋名山车神呢，这个点堵车都能堵到秋名山。”张昊把冰棍从李云骥嘴里扯出，非常自然的咬了一口，“菠萝味的。”

“嗯哼，我比较喜欢吃水果味的。”

行驶了一段，又遇到了红绿灯，李云骥看张昊一个人在那吃了半天，说：“昊子，给哥也来一口。”

张昊一手举着冰棍，一手在底下接着，防止滴到身上。李云骥双手把着方向盘，戴着墨镜稍稍低下了头，浓密的睫毛被遮挡在墨镜之后，半张开的嘴和微微伸出的舌头，说不出的色情，张昊一瞬间觉得心跳漏了一拍。

见半天冰棍也不送到自己嘴中，李云骥伸头自己去咬了一口，往下拽了下墨镜露出眼睛，盯着张昊笑道：“怎么昊子？哥太帅了看愣了？”

“嗯。”一下子被说中的张昊耳朵尖有点泛红。

“呦呵，昊子快跟哥讲讲我哪儿帅？”李云骥十分激动，毕竟张昊的性格腼腆，很少这样直接的表达情绪。

“闭嘴吧哥，绿灯了快开车。”张昊推了下李云骥的腿催促他好好开车。

车载广播放起了宁夏，俩人哼着歌慢慢开往回家的路。


	8. 关于李云骥和宋燕家是怎么在一起的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TMI：李哥是双性恋，交过女朋友，宋老师和昊昊都是纯Gay，宋老师有很多女性闺蜜，昊昊腼腆的性格很招一些姐姐喜欢但是没有人跟他表白。

李云骥和宋燕家从小就是在一个大院长大的，俩人小学初中高中都是在一起上的，不是在同一个班但也都是熟悉的，等到了大学李云骥考了本地的计算机专业很好的大学，宋燕家则去了英国读设计，研究生时期母校搞了一个优秀毕业生发言，他俩都回来了，五六年没见宋燕家完全从一个清秀的男孩出落成了一个精致的帅哥，李云骥对他一见钟情。一开始宋燕家挺烦他的，高中三年都挺烦的，觉得他话痨又没脑子，说话大大咧咧的，但是追了他一段时间后发现他人还是挺温柔的，而且宋燕家是外冷内热型的，真的有人对他特别好的话很快就能攻略掉他。

俩人第一次做爱前李云骥就明确表示自己是1，宋燕家感到头疼，他也没做过0，但是可以接受，一看李云骥一副即将失身的少女模样就为爱做0了，俩人第一次比较小心，都没有特别的爽，但是还算顺利，没出事故。后来做多了也就合拍了，宋燕家哄骗过李云骥做0一次，插了半天李云骥跟一块木头似的，也就捅到前列腺会有点反应，再之后要么是喊疼要么没感觉，给宋燕家弄的不想做了，当他拔出来的时候李云骥翻身上了他，宋燕家一直都很怀疑那次李云骥是故意装的，但是都过去很久了，他做0也挺爽的，俩人也就没再提。


	9. 张昊的过去

张昊虽然性格比较内向害羞，但是在床上还是很放得开的，只可惜没遇见过好人。

他在大学期间谈过两次恋爱，一次是从高中谈到大一，俩人刚结束高考那天就去开了房，那个男生当时承诺要一辈子跟张昊在一起，第一次谈恋爱的张昊贡献出了处男身，也将一腔热血都奉献给了他。俩人在假期还一起旅游，一路上有说有笑还有炮，感情稳步上升，可惜一切都撑不过大学的花花世界。一上大一，张昊的初恋男友就成了学校红人，颜值高打篮球还好，无数学姐纷纷暗送秋波，这场异地恋很快就结束了，那个男孩也承认是自己出轨，对不住张昊，刚一上大学就失恋，张昊特别伤心，那段时间都很丧，导致班里人都以为他不合群。

后来到大二下学期他认识了一个大四的学长，学长温柔又体贴，完全不在意张昊内向的性格，俩人在一起后张昊的性格都开朗了许多，可惜这段恋情也没有好结局，一上大四张昊也开始忙了，学长也开始主动疏远他。张昊意识到不对去联系学长，学长说怕他忙就没打电话，可张昊每次打电话发微信时他都不回，再不然就找理由拒接。后来听别人说学长这些年跟不同的男孩女孩同时谈了不少恋爱，光是学校里就有三个，气的张昊当场打电话说了分手，这不就是渣男骗炮PUA吗？张昊事后这样想到。

大四忙着毕业和找工作，张昊也没时间为了一个渣男伤心，毕业后他进了一家公司，还没干满半年公司就倒闭了，没什么干的张昊就去卖保险，可惜保险公司不喜欢他这种腼腆内向的性格，没多久他就又被辞退了。从第一家公司倒闭后张昊就经常泡吧，被两个渣男伤了心他有点不相信爱情，不如419大家开心一场，那段时间他玩得很疯。被保险公司辞退后他就更是如此，圈内有不少人都认识了这么一个阴郁的内向小伙。再后来他遇见了李云骥和宋燕家，俩人为求一个合适的三人行伴侣找了很久，当晚李云骥一眼就看上了在吧台一个人买醉的张昊，他和宋燕家在角落的卡座里观察了他大半个小时把人约回了家。

终于，张昊这次没有遇见渣男。


	10. 三人行的原因

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q：为什么三人行？  
> A：因为作者觉得两个人不行kkk

本来李云骥和宋燕家是出来找刺激的，所以找人3p，约了很多人，张昊最合拍，想和他发展成长期稳定的炮友关系，结果慢慢发现三个人过于合拍，张昊性格也好，人长得也不错，于是俩人一合计想三个人在一起试试，慢慢的温水煮青蛙，后来张昊也接受了。

“老李，我想跟你商量个事。”宋燕家很少用这种严肃的语气跟他说话，所以每次一这样时肯定是经过仔细考虑的。

“嗯？什么事你说。”

“我觉得吧，昊昊他人挺好的，我寻思能不能三个人一起过日子，我的意思是不像现在这种炮友关系，就情侣生活那种，但是是三个人的。”宋燕家吞了口口水，他觉得当年第一次独立导秀时都没有这么紧张。

李云骥沉默了一会儿，“其实我也想跟你坦白，我也挺喜欢他的，但是一直没敢跟你说，怕你说我出轨了，既然咱俩都挺喜欢他要不然三个人试试？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于捋明白逻辑啦！没有负担啦！以后就可以只爽不考虑原因啦！


	11. 谁挠的？

李云骥后背上出现了好几条抓痕，特别疼，于是他扔给了宋燕家指甲钳，告诉他剪剪指甲，把自己给挠疼了，宋燕家说你放屁，我最近没做过底下的，肯定是昊昊挠的。

李云骥当晚接张昊下班时握住他的手看了半天，发现指甲很短，他问你的指甲一直都这么短吗？张昊说是的，奶茶店为了保证卫生，老板要求所有员工都是短指甲，女生也不例外。

李云骥沉默了，不知道背后的抓痕到底是怎么来的，这件事有了结果是在他一周后再次穿上了那件张昊给他买的毛衣时，原来李云骥羊毛过敏，皮肤接触后再轻轻一抓就会留下红印，又疼又痒，而他想起来上次的红印似乎也是感觉到后背痒，自己挠出来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 李哥：小丑竟是我自己


	12. 李云骥的过去1

李云骥原名李文博，本来爷爷按族谱起来，排文字辈，于是叫文博，可这个名字太普通了，从小到大班里叫博文、文博的好几个，太容易撞了，于是高中毕业后改叫李云骥，只是回家还会被老人叫小博，有时候宋燕家逗他就叫李文博


	13. 宋燕家的过去1

宋燕家是一个虽然骄傲，但是脆弱的人，他在感情上是处于弱势的一方。

他之前只谈过一次恋爱，和那个男的谈了六年从大学就开始，为了他十分卑微。男的是研究生，在外面租房子住。宋燕家一有空就去给人家打扫卫生做饭洗衣服，等到后来出国读研了，一边打工一边给他买各种奢侈品，花了大半年工资就为给他买个限量版做生日礼物。

但是后来发现对方出轨，还是个女人，于是他请了半个月假回国大闹一场，搅和了对方的婚事，给他买的名表直接扔到他脸上，蓝宝石表面摔个粉碎，男的因为是骗婚gay还想做入赘金龟婿，被宋老师揭露后社会性死亡，回老家消失了。结果那个女方跟宋燕家成了闺蜜，宋老师看似快刀斩乱麻的跟渣男分手，十分潇洒，实际上内心非常受伤，连续一周约女孩子喝闷酒，喝到后半夜就边哭边说自己当初有多卑微，结果竟然遇到了渣男，然而第二天即使顶着红眼圈也不承认头一天夜里为了渣男痛哭流涕，半个月假期结束后立马飞回去继续学习和工作。女孩觉得宋燕家挺有意思的一个人，就跟他玩得挺好，宋燕家开工作室也有她投资不少，一开始签的模特就有她介绍的人脉和朋友。


	14. 一（jian）见（se）钟（qi）情（yi）

“李哥，你当初怎么喜欢上家哥的啊？”张昊看着朋友圈发的恋爱小论文突然好奇。

“想当年，宋老师靠着行李箱，一个人孤单的站在机场里，那风衣裹的那小腰，可真是细啊，我见色起意，就要了他的微信，这就是我俩缘分的开始。”

“瞧你那点水平，不能说一见钟情吗？”宋燕家在一旁翻了个白眼。

“嘿！你得严肃认真一点，什么叫一见钟情，咱俩打小一块儿长起来，虽然很少说话但是起码见过千八百面吧，再说了，你高中坐门口，我天天见你板着张脸，戴个黑框小眼镜，还成天穿白衬衫往裤腰里扎，跟个小老头一样，可没现在好看。”

“嗯，我在五班，你们楼上，不知道李文博先生天天来我们班门口找哪位女朋友啊？”

“那都多少年前的事了？！再说了我跟她处了一周就分了！我都忘了她长啥样，叫啥名！”

“呵，渣男，玩弄人家小姑娘的感情，一周就分手。”宋燕家环住张昊的腰，“走，昊昊，今晚咱俩睡，让渣男自己反思一下，不要理他。”说罢头也不回的转身就走。

——————————

“所以说家哥你真的是吃醋？”张昊坐在床上盯着摆弄iPad的宋燕家，他总觉得事情没有那么简单。

“你觉得呢？”

“我看着不像。”

“哼，李云骥大猪蹄子，当初他妈说我刚回国，不熟悉，让他来接我，给了他我手机号，结果他到了机场竟然没认出来我，还把我当陌生人搭讪，后来还说我高中长得丑所以没认出来？！他天天打篮球黑的跟煤炭似的能有小姑娘喜欢都是人家瞎了眼了，就这样还说我丑？”

听了半天宋燕家的吐槽，张昊内心吐槽：所以生气只是因为说了自己丑么，还翻多年前的旧账…不过李哥也够令人无语的，明明最年轻的自己反而是最成熟的，哎。  
吐槽归吐槽，玩笑归玩笑，三个人的感情到也一直没什么崩坏，生气后也很快和好，毕竟三角形是最稳定的结构。


	15. 张昊的过去1

张昊虽然在床上放荡，实际上很纯情，刚从老家出来打工时就遇人不淑，被已婚渣男哄骗着包养了好几年，直到自己发现了他有老婆，张昊当时都懵了，男人不是说他们俩才是一个小家庭吗，即使不能领证。

张昊跟了男人后做了好几年外卖小哥，风里来雨里去，北京深冬大下雪天他连个厚一点的手套都舍不得买，依然是几年前刚上班时统一装备，每天都冻得手脚冰凉，即使是这样他也舍不得换工作，因为这个挣钱最多，他能付得起这个不算特别偏僻的小房子的房租，能买点像样的菜。他总是提出让男人搬进自己的房子里，又或者他搬过去，但每到这个时候男人都会沉默，吸上口烟然后道：“你这离我上班的地方有点远，我来回跑不方便，而我那呢又太小了，咱俩住不开。”张昊表示自己不嫌挤，小点也可以，男人就又说自己和别人合租，多一个人对方会不同意的，张昊只得作罢，过一段时间又不死心的再次提起。男人说的话张昊都信了，他说自己来回跑不方便，是的，所以男人不能总在这里过夜，但是他仍然准备了满满一冰箱的高级食材，这样每回男人来时都能吃到最好的，这些都是张昊送外卖的一份又一份血汗钱换来的。

张昊默默回家后躺尸了一个星期，倒是想明白了许多事，比如说男人的谎言和自己的愚蠢。他这几年就像是站在隧道里，四周尽是黑暗看不清现实，如今走到了隧道口到是看得一清二楚，说什么不能留下来过夜，分明就是老婆在家不方便。平时也不让自己给他打电话，理由还说是会打扰工作，而自己还傻乎乎的赚钱给他花，这几年来除了刚遇到男人的那几个月之外，剩下的哪里不是张昊自己掏钱？说来更可笑的是，现在这个昂贵又狭窄的单间小公寓还是当初男人给他租的，结果后来张昊开始送外卖挣了些钱后就说什么都不让男人替他交房租了，一个月剩点钱除去给男人买东西就是攒起来留给他们拥有无限希望的以后了。张昊捂着眼睛躺在床上无声的哭着，他现在就在他们这个支离破碎的以后，以后也不会有更以后了。

男人提出补偿要把他塞进一家保险公司上班，张昊本着不要白不要的心态答应了，进了单位后一直状态不好，他本就不擅长与人交流，做不到像同事们一样巧舌如簧、舌灿莲花，向中老年人推销出去一笔又一笔没那么可靠的保险。更何况他心里还有对男人的爱，又有恨，可骨子里的自卑又没办法让他当面去找男人大吵一架，他见到他的那一瞬间就短了气势。试用期的三个月内他不仅没做出什么成绩，自己也有了点抑郁的前兆。

试用期一结束老板也不顾和男人的情谊，赶走了这个只会吃干饭的阴沉员工，张昊靠着之前攒的一点小钱没日没夜地泡在各大gay吧，跟许许多多人做了许许多多爱，放荡又大胆，他来者不拒，无所不欢，他变得不像自己，又像是释放出了原本的自己，酒精与性爱麻痹着他，他想着钱花光了就自杀，就死在他和男人曾经睡过的床上，男人自那之后再也没给他打过电话，他还记得自己吗？自己又还记得他吗？印象中那个体贴可靠的男人是谁啊？他怎么看不清他的脸了呢？于是张昊又干了一瓶啤酒，将身子凑向下一双想要抚摸他的手，享受着一时片刻短暂但真实的爱。直到那一晚，他遇到了一个叫李云骥和另一个叫宋燕家的男人。他本来应该像往常一样结束一场酣畅淋漓的3p，然后默默离开再也不见，可那两人却对他死缠烂打，张昊恐惧也期待的试着加入这段不同寻常的关系，还好他没放弃，还好这两人没有骗他。张昊始终感谢那两双把站在隧道口犹豫不决的他拽向光明的手，他也是可以被爱的，他也是可以拥有真实的爱情的，他站在光亮的地方望着曾经黑暗隧道里的自己，头也不回的走了，他这次可能真的记不清那个男人的长相了吧，毕竟李哥和家哥不会同意他心里还有另一个男人的。


End file.
